Journey
by Rhea1305
Summary: Little Jim and Bones stories...


**Just tried out what I like to call a "brain busting Fanfiction exercise", its simple and kind of fun (especially when you find songs on your MP3 you didn't even know existed:**

Put on your MP3/ I-Pod/ music program on shuffle/ random and start playing songs

For each song, write something inspired by the song. No pre-planning because that's cheating.

No more than three hundred words per song story. (titles don't count as words)

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artists.

Technically I've changed this a little bit because it's just shuffle on one playlist. Since the invasion of _Glee _onto my television screen I have been singing Don't Stop Believin' a lot. However, I always have the Journey version playing on my mental jukebox (not the crappy one) so I decided to do a Journey writing exercise to feed the monster. So just in case you're reading this late at night or early in the morning that mean every one of these songs is by Journey. I know i should be updating my other stories but this was fun and relaxing so enjoy, read and review,

Rhea

**1. Separate Ways- **

Life in Starfleet was always fast paced and desperate. Today was no exception. They were fighting some Klingons who'd entered the neutral zone. Jim had known something like this was going to happen, he just knew, he'd had many sleepless nights telling you that tensions were too high and that something was going to happen.

Phasers are firing every which way and your trying to treat the injured patients while the ship is shaking and rocking, pulling off ridiculous manoeuvres that make your job difficult. Then all of a sudden the call comes, that you knew would.

"Sickbay the bridge has been hit, request assistance." It's Spock. All you can do is drop everything and run over to the comm.

"Spock, where's Jim?" No reply comes, "SPOCK! Damnit!"

"He's injured but alive; he's refusing to come down for medical treatment."

"Well then I'm coming up there." You grab a kit and leave making your way up to the bridge. Jim is sat in his chair directing everyone. You kneel in front of him and if it was any other time Jim would make a comment on your position but he's too occupied now.

He has a cut above his eye and you treat that first because you can see it and he doesn't want you to talk to him.

After everything is finished you take him down to sickbay and start treating the bruises and other scrapes. You think he's fallen asleep but when you mumble something to yourself he opens an eye and says "Wha' did ya say bones?"

"So much for you promising not to get hurt…"

"Bones we both knew we were making those promises in vain, most people can, we can't. It's worlds apart." He lies back down and lets you finish treating him.

**2. Send Her My Love- **

You're talking over a telecomm. to your ex-wife, asking what Joanna would like for her birthday. It's been so long since you've seen her, though Joyce says she's doing fine and that you shouldn't worry. The last time you saw her was the night you left, she was sat on the top step with her sad face and what you can remember most is how much it hurt to see her cry.

You couldn't stay though. You couldn't. You always tell yourself she needed so much more than you could give her. You tell yourself that she's better off where she is and that she really is fine. Although as you know from Jim telling you, "Broken hearts can't always mend."

Joyce doesn't know what she wants so you tell her to get back to you, which mean you'll probably have to ring her in about a week. Your last words are always the same after every phone call: "Joyce, send her my love."

**3. Faithfully-**

In all the time you've known Jim Kirk he's been pretty much the same. The side that everyone sees: the womanising, charming, drinker, who picks a fight in whatever bar he goes into. You've seen the other side though too, the caring, troubled kid who wasn't loved enough. Hell you're his best friend, so you know when he means what he says and you know what he's thinking….most of the time.

It's been more difficult recently; the Captain's job is getting to him. It's becoming like a circus and you know that he'd be lost without you. Yet, past the job, you see something is troubling him underneath. It's been on his mind a while and you can't figure it out and whenever you ask, he just deflects.

So when he walks into sickbay at 3am you're a little surprised when he says, "I've worked out how to explain the problem I've got."

Suddenly, you're pinned to a wall and he's kissing you. You kiss back as a reaction and you don't think about it because you don't want to. After a few minutes you break apart and he says "It's be going around my head, I couldn't work out how to say it. I got so desperate I talked to Uhura. SO I'm just going to say it, I'm yours Bones, and for the first time in my life, faithfully."

**4. Don't Stop Believin'**

Small town farm boy. That's all you ever were to most people. To the cops, you were a criminal record; to your mom you were a living reminder of the father that died to save you; to the rest of the ship you're captain. To Bones you were something so much more; you were his best friend, his rock and his escape route. You let him get away from his job and he does the same for you, neither of your lives is easy, but then again no on ever said life would ever be.

Bones is everything to you; he never stopped believing in you, not even for a second. After everything you've gone through, he's never doubted you. You're gratefully for it, it's one of the reasons you love him.

But you owe everything to one man who never stopped believing in you either. You wouldn't have Bones, your other friends or your ship without Christopher Pike. Just goes to show, all you needed was a challenge, someone to believe in you and someone to make you see, you could believe in yourself.

**5. Open Arms**

You're in his arms and you can feel his heart beating in his chest. You've been through so much these last few weeks. Everything was great until you had your first fight. It was about something small until you made a comment about his ex-wife. He punched you and the left. You didn't speak for days.

Everything was lonely and everything felt so cold. You wanted to hold him, wanted him near; wanted him home. You know now, you need him to stay and you're never letting him go, no matter what. You need him, more than anything else.

He shifts slightly and whispers "Stop thinking about stuff and go to sleep Jim."

You smile and close your eyes.

**6. I'll be Alright without You**

"Jim, I've been thinking, we've thought about the possibility of you getting hurt on an away mission. But not about me. I just need to know you'll be okay without me…"

You go and sit next to you on the couch in your office. "Bones, I'll be okay without you. I'll never forget you, I won't and I'll never love someone anymore than I do you. It is a possibility that one of us might not come back and it scares the shit out of me. I hate to think about not living with you everyday; not seeing you, not talking to you…" you stop for a minute and take his hand "But I've got everyone else to help me get through it, they'll be around and anyway, we planned for me getting hurt because it is more likely…"

He doesn't say anything but pulls you close. You stay silent for a while and then he says "If you do manage to find someone else to make you happy Jim, you should go for it okay?"

"Okay bones, but only if you do too…"

**7. Edge of a Blade**

Stupid kid. Spends his life walking that thin line between life and death. The job comes with danger, my job comes with dangers but I sometimes think he's goes looking for it; he goes too far. I don't know what he thinks this is but life's not a performance.

I don't know what he wants me to do and I wish he'd just tell me and that's the way it will be. Everything's so hard now, I want to go back to the magical days when we were at the academy and all I had to worry about was my studies and Jim. Now I have to worry for a crew, my job and Jim.

I do my best but there's always a chance one of us is going to fall because in the end, as the Narada proved, we're all walking the end of a blade. We're living on the knife's edge and I guess one of these days we're going to lose someone close to us…and yet all I can do, even now I'm CMO of the whole crew and I have more friends than ever, is pray that the one we lose isn't Jim because I love him too much to lose him.

**8. Ask the Lonely**

It's been another mission, someone died and Jim's left picking up the pieces. He knows that this job isn't easy and so do I. But hell, he expects so much of himself, more than any of us. He has to realise that he's only human, he's just got to hang on to that small fact and I won't lose him. He's getting to the stage where every time he looses someone he takes it personally, and I've tried so hard to explain you can't do that, otherwise you'll just end up feeling very lonely as people die around you. I know; I'm a doctor; you can't save everyone……no matter how much you want to. I've tried, all you do is watch the die and then you wear yourself so thin that you end up going the same way. I've sat and watched doctors and nurses do it, but by god I will not sit and watch Jim do it. I won't.

**9. Any Way You Want It**

He'll laugh when there's no one around, he'll even sing. He's not much of a mover but he loves other things. Every night and everyday you know that he's yours and nothing is going to stop it.

You were lonely, then you saw him and that opening line "I may throw up on you" started something so big, so strong and so powerful even Nero couldn't break you apart. Nothing ever will because you complete each other like two sides of the same coin and every night….

He tells you to hold tight, because it could be the ride of your life. He tells you to hold tight because he's lost a patient and he needs to feel something. He tells you to hold tight when you're woken by a nightmare so that you feel it. He's not bothered as long as you there because as he always said "Anyway you want it Jim…"

**10. Lights.**

The lights in the city darken and the sun shines on the bridge and the bay. You look out across it all and know you don't want to be anywhere else. When you're out in space this is where you dream of coming back to. Not Iowa, not back to your mum's house or anything like that, you want to be in San Francisco with Bones and the others, relaxing and giving a few small lectures at the academy here and there.

You can see Bones and you here when you're old and grey, still part of Starfleet teaching the future how to save lives (and if you find a favourite student, maybe telling them how to beat the Kobayashi Nauru). Him teaching medicine, you teaching command students, Sulu teaching the future pilots, Chekhov teaching other little geniuses…. the past is here, the present is here and so is the future……………but more importantly than all of that is the fact that even now, you can wake up every morning, no matter where you are and find Bones laying next to you.


End file.
